Belethor
is the Breton owner of Belethor's General Goods in the city of Whiterun. Personality On occasion, he will jokingly say that he would sell his sister for gold, if he had one, and he would be willing to buy any customers' relatives off them, should they have any. His reputation within Whiterun is far from sparkling, as city guards refer to him as a "sleazy little man." Unlike most Bretons, he isn't at all serious. He is constantly making puns and is very sarcastic, especially when he's asked why he moved to Skyrim or, after the Battle for Whiterun, if the siege was hard on the city's merchants. Interactions Trading situation Upon meeting him, he will speak of the current trading situation in the Whiterun region. Because of the dragon attacks in Helgen, there is a lack of products around the city which impacts the prices, as less supply than demand equals higher prices. He has employed the help of Sigurd to do menial tasks around the shop for him. Investment With the Investor perk, one can invest gold in his store. Hired Thugs Belethor may send Hired Thugs out to attack the Dragonborn for something as simple as knocking something over in his store. Quotes *''"The way you walk around at home is your own business. When you're at home..."'' - When not wearing armor or apparel. *''"I'd even buy one of your relatives, if you're looking to sell! Ha ha ha... That's a little joke." - Upon initiating conversation. *"''Me and you are the only sane ones." *''"You and me, we're the only people who aren't complete fools."'' - If invested into his store. *''"I know what you're thinking. 'This Belethor, how could he part with such magnificent treasures?'" *"Everything is for sale my friend, everything! If I had a sister, I'd sell her in a second!"'' *''"I can tell you're a discrimating customer. Maybe a wealthy one too?"'' *''"Do come back."'' Trivia *If Belethor dies in his store, it will remain locked forever. *Belethor was voiced by Stephen Russell. *If the Dawnguard DLC is loaded, Belethor is one of many citizens susceptible to being killed by Vampires. If this happens and Ysolda is still alive, she may take over the shop afterward. *Belethor may sell a strange skull that contains faded writings and runes carved into the bone. It is unknown why or what importance the skull has, but is sold for 50 gold. Bugs * Belethor may disappear from the game at any time, leaving his shop locked (Adept) and unusable. **He may die from Vampires who attack Whiterun after hours. Testament to this fact is his coffin that can be found in Whiterun Catacombs after his death. The key to his shop, amongst other possessions, can be looted from his coffin. **If he dies on the street between his shop and Breezehome, people do not seem to care and just walk over him. * Belethor may become invisible. *Belethor may no longer have an option to purchase from his shop. *Belethor may no longer have the option to trade. Appearances * de:Belethor es:Belethor ru:Белетор Category:Skyrim: Bretons Category:Skyrim: Males Category:Skyrim: Whiterun Characters Category:Skyrim: Merchants Category:Skyrim: General Goods Merchants